


Celebrate

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Frank, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top David, a lot happens here, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Matt brings in a surprise for Frank's birthday treat.





	Celebrate

“Oh man, I’m just gonna guess, uh, seein’ what I’m seein’, that you really are gonna be sad you can’t see right now, Matt,” David groans, and then laughs that uneasy, jittery laugh that comes when he’s nervous, when he feels thrown off and unsure. Frank, who’d been left tied up and alone while Matt went to fetch his ‘big surprise’, tries to lick his lips, mouth suddenly dry, but when his lips part he exhales a shivery sigh and has to immediately shut his mouth again. He can’t look at David, can’t meet those wide, wickedly blue eyes, not like this.

Matt’s fingers on his chest are a blessing. Matt grounds him, even as he teases. “I can see him just fine. Like how he’s blushing, how he’s trying to shrink up and hide… he’s shy, you know?”

Frank twists his head away, trying to bury it in the swell of his arm, feeling his face burning. With his arms bound, he can’t quite hide his face the way he wants, but if he closes his eyes, the effect is there.

“No, no, head forward. Eyes open,” Matt says, gentle but firm. He shivers, but obeys. “Good man, there he is, my good man. Tell him he’s good, David.”

David doesn’t hesitate. David’s hand is much softer than Matt’s – a hand that’s never held a weapon longer than it has to, a hand that trembles with nerves, excitement. “Good man, Frank,” he says, utterly sincere, and Frank grits his jaw against the noise that threatens to leave him, breathing sharply through his nose in tight little gasps as David rubs gently at his calve.

Matt’s hand trails up his chest, dipping over scars and dragging over his throat before the man leans down to kiss him. “Is this gonna be okay, Frank? Is this an okay birthday present?”

Part of Frank very much wants to say ‘no’. Part of him wants to rage and run and never look these men in the eye again. Part of him loathes this lack of control, this vulnerability.

The rest of him, the majority of him, is just as terrified, but understands that the fear is his own shit, and these men, these good men, will take care of him. Never take advantage of him. He exhales slowly, and nods. “Yessir,” he says, whisper soft and rough as the drag of Matt’s fingers over his cheek.

Just like that, Matt hits him. Not hard, not enough to rock him, just enough to make noise, to make David jump. “What was that, Frank? You know I hate it when you mumble.”

“Said, ‘yes, sir’,” Frank says, crisper, a little louder. He glances at David to see the fingers that had been on his leg now tangled in that beard, tugging gently. He’s thinking, assessing, and Frank suddenly very badly wants to make that stop. Wants to make it so David, who’s mind is so sharp and is always running more than a few miles per minute, has to stop thinking. “I want this.”

Matt smiles down at him beatifically, all soft, easy sweetness. This time when they kiss, Matt coaxes Frank into parting his lips, and Frank gasps into his mouth.

“David,” Matt says pleasantly, pulling away, obviously approving when Frank leans after him, trying to chase the kiss. “I think Frank would very much like it if you fucked his mouth.”

David colours up so prettily under his beard that Frank can’t help smiling, but even blushing, David’s moving closer, tugging slightly at his facial hair again in a way that shouldn’t be cute but absolutely manages to be. He’s not nervous the way Frank is, just made awkward by his own eagerness. If Frank’s hands were free, he’d reach out for the thinner man, encourage him physically, but he doesn’t even pull at his restraints. His is not to encourage or to struggle; he is a good, still soldier, until Matt gives him permission to be at ease.

This time when he licks his lips, David stares, naked need writ on his face as he reaches for his fly. He’s grinning crookedly, excited, and Frank has to draw a deep breath to settle himself. His chest feels tight, eager.

“Can I kiss him,” David asks, dragging his eyes from Frank’s face to look at Matt. Matt smiles indulgently, and then David’s curling over him, their lips pressed together. It’s a lot less gentle than Frank would have guessed, considering who it’s coming from; it’s firm and hungry and speaks of a long time in waiting.

God, the idea that David has been wanting this, that David wants him – even after all they’d been through together, after seeing all the worst of Frank and having to live with him through it, after he’s gotten his family back and has no need to care about Frank Castle anymore – after everything, David wants him. The idea makes Frank shiver, and David’s palm against his cheek is soothing, like he can read Frank’s distress and hates it.

Matt stands to the side and listens, approving as he starts rubbing himself through the front of his suit pants.

“You wanna suck my dick, Frank,” David asks, the barest hint of a giggle in his voice. His eyes are so blue, sparked with mischief and pleasure. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” Frank rasps back. Matt tsks and shakes his head.

“No, Frank, you can do better. Let me hear you do better.”

Trembling slightly, Frank licks his lips again, feeling the split in his upper lip. “Please, David,” he says after a second, brow creasing. The over all expression is desperate, needy. “May I?”

David grins, pulling back. It’s obvious what he wants, and that he’s putting a lot of effort into not being a shit about it. He wants it to be good for Frank. He’d never hurt him, Frank understands that with a deep, sudden clarity.

Tied up the way he is, Frank has no real option but to let his head fall back over the side of the bed, mouthing at the hands trying to undo David’s fly in lieu of making any helpful gestures. David grunts, pushing his jeans down, just enough that they’re not in the way, and letting his cock spring free.

He’d bragged himself up, and Frank had shrugged it off because he’d seen it, he’d had David naked on day one, zip tied to a chair, cold and wet and vulnerable as a man could be. He wasn’t a small man, Frank had noticed that, but it wasn’t _that_ impressive.

Hard, it’s different. David is maybe a shower _and_ a grower, and Frank groans softly as David strokes himself; light, easy touches before pressing forward, letting his cock brush Frank’s lips. Frank eagerly takes him in, lips closing on the tip and suckling, and just like that David’s soft fingers are clutching his face, whole body trembling with the effort it takes not to shove himself forward. Like Frank can’t take it. Or maybe like he couldn’t take Frank taking it.

 _There’s_ something to think about.

“Go ahead, David,” Matt says, authority easy on his tongue. “Frank wants to make you feel good, he wants you to take what you want from him. You won’t hurt him, I promise.”

David groans a curse and Frank moans as he slides in and in. Matt is touching Frank now, just barely, more a tease than anything, but his fingers on Frank’s cock make him groan, his throat opening for David. He can actually feel his skin pushing out, his throat distending as David slots home. And stays there, for a long series of seconds. Frank can’t breathe, his lungs feel like they’re burning because he didn’t grab enough oxygen before this.

His eyes roll and he moans openly, loudly when David pulls back, letting the marine breathe.

“Good, Frank, god, yes. _Good_.”

Then he’s fucking forward again, rutting into Frank’s face. His cock is hot and hard between Frank’s lips, giving a pleasant numb-tingle to them as he moves back and forth. In and out. He tastes different from Matt, not necessarily better or worse, but different. Frank could get off just on his, he thinks, and then whines when Matt claps his hands again.

“Stop,” he orders. “David, stop. Thank you. Frank, baby, do you want more?”

Frank doesn’t need to assess. He definitely does. “Please, sir,” he says, voice hoarse and a little wrecked. “Please, I want...”

Matt croons wordlessly, hovering between Frank’s spread thighs, trailing the threat of blunt fingers over his well-lubricated hole. He shoves in two fingers, resuming work he’d left undone. Frank’s head snaps back, eyes squeezing shut. David wordlessly, gently, starts carding his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Good man,” Matt praises, scissoring his fingers with some effort, the softest edge of a moan on his lips. “My good man, look at you. You know what are?”

Frank gasps and groans, feeling another finger enter him, Matt’s hand works slow and careful. Opening him up like he’s something worth savoring. He shakes his head, hair rubbing against the sheets.

“Perfect,” David supplies, fondness plain in his voice. “Wonderful?”

“He’s so _good_ ,” Matt replies, and Frank just about sobs. Matt knows what it does to him, knows how it affects him. “What does he look like, David? Describe him for me.”

Frank can feel David’s dick twitch as his eyes rove over him. His voice is a little unsteady when he speaks. “His, uh, his mouth is open. His lips are real red now, you know, and his pupils are blown. He’s sweating, all tense down his stomach; he’s tryin’ real hard not to move. He’s, _god_ , he’s so hard, I don’t know how he can stand it. He’s blushing, too. All the way down his chest. Givin’ me that look that I still don’t know if it means he wants to bust my head open or what.”

Lightly, gently, David’s fingers slip over Frank’s face, splaying over his cheek, and David colors again when Frank nuzzles into his hand.

“I think he likes it, Matt.”

“Oh, he does,” Matt says, thrusting his hand up into Frank a few more times, measured and slow. “He likes being our good man, likes it when someone takes it all from him and tells him what to do. Right Frank? You love being our good man.”

Before Frank can find his words, the fingers pull back and he’s keening, small, eager noises leaving him as he finally pulls a little at his restraints. Matt wastes no time pulling himself out of his trousers, slicking himself up, and pressing, slow and inexorable, inside. When Frank groans, panting out the sting and stretch and bone-deep pleasure of it, David groans with him.

“Okay, David,” Matt breathes, his voice tighter but no less authoritative. “Go ahead. Give him his present.”

The words are filthy but Frank can’t deny the effect they have on him. Gentle, soft fingers trace his cheek again and he tilts his head eagerly back, opening his mouth. David doesn’t disappoint, feeding his cock deep into Frank’s maw, pressing against his throat before pulling back, letting Frank drag in a heavy breath, and then driving in.

His world narrows down to the way they move him, every thrust rocking him. He’s squirming, moaning around David, desperate as his fingernails rake over Frank’s chest, catching over his bellybutton and dragging back toward his shoulders.

“And now, David, tell me how he looks now,” Matt pants out, his hands clenching tight at Frank’s hips, fucking him hard and fast now. David, by contrast, moves in a slow, sure glide, breathing in carefully measured groans.

“He’s beautiful,” David manages, and his hips stutter a little. “He’s so full, he’s taking it all so well, all shiny with sweat and eager for us. He’s beautiful, that’s the only word for it.”

Soft fingers rub idly at his throat, David evidently unable to resist feeling himself from the outside while he was slotted inside. The minute bit of pressure makes Frank’s eyes roll back and he thrashes against his bonds, desperate for something, anything to touch his dick.

Matt soothes him, rubbing hands over his thighs, his belly, everywhere but where he needs. “Shhh, shh shh shh, we’ve got you, Frank. We’ve got you.”

David groans loudly, and Frank can tell he’s close. He can also tell that David is, finally, finally, not thinking of anything in the world but his dick moving in and out of Frank’s throat, so he focuses on that too. Focuses on getting David off, sucking more intently, using his tongue in a way he knows Matt would call sinful.

Like a reward, Matt finally wraps his fingers around Frank and jerks him, not in time with his own thrusts but in rough concert to _David’s_ , following along by the sloppy, wet noises pushed from Frank’s mouth. David is groaning like he’s being gutted, clutching Frank’s shoulders and rutting into his mouth, and Frank just takes it. Moans happily when David calls him ‘good, so good, good man’.

They come like dominoes fall, David trying to pull away and Frank refusing to back off until come is hitting his throat and he’s half-choking on it, trying to swallow eagerly, which sets his own orgasm off, which is always the end for Matt.

After they breathe for a second, Frank laying there shocked and overwhelmed, Matt and David carefully untie him, helping him lay proper on the bed. David lays to his right, head pillowed on Frank’s bicep; Matt is on his left, resting against his chest.

Frank needs a minute to breathe, to still the thudding of his heart, to come down. He needs to sink back into his skin, get out of his own head. When he starts to feel more solid, he chuckles.

“Beautiful, Lieberman?”

David, well, David just laughs at him. Leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth, beard scratching, tongue tasting the sheen of spit and cum he finds on Frank’s lips. “Hey, I told you that before. Beautiful, scary man, right?”

Smiling at the ceiling, Frank lets himself bask for a moment in the pleasant sensation of being surrounded, enveloped in the presence of people who love him, who see him, who won’t hurt him.

All told, it’s not a bad way to celebrate his birthday. Not at all.


End file.
